nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Not a Love Song
Summary: '''Jessica likes Christain but he's holding a secret. Morgan feels Nick has been trying to get away from her for a while. Sam is into Jack but she's not sure if he's into older girls. Luke likes Amanda and Amanda likes Luke, but the problem is how Luke will tell Amanda about his autism. Plot A - Jessica and Christian '''Part 1 Jessica: Hey Christian! Christian: Yeah? Jessica: I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Dot afterschool. Christian: You and me? Jessica: Yes. Christian: Um yea sure. I'll go. Jessica: Great! See you at 4. Christian: Ok... wow. Part 2 Marcel: What's up man? Christian: Jessica just asked me to go to the Dot. Marcel: Whoa! Her? Christian: Yeah... shocker. Marcel: Dude, she likes you. It's go time. Christian: Yea until she finds out I'm an FTM like Adam. Marcel: She might handle it like Fiona did to Adam. Christian: Hope so. Part 3 Jessica: You came! Christian: Yes I did. Jessica: So Marcel tells me you're like hiding some secret from me. Christian: Damn it Marcel. Yea um I'm not sure you'll like this secret. Jessica: Well what is it? Christian: You've seen Adam Torres right? Jessica: The FTM transgender? Yes. Why? Christian: I'm his brother and also an FTM transgender. Jessica: Wow, really? Christian: Yeah, I hope you're not freaked out. Jessica: I guess I was just thinking of you as one of the guys. Christian: Oh cool. Plot B - Nick and Morgan Part 1 Morgan spotts Nick in the Library. Morgan: There you are. I've been looking for you. Nick: Um hi. Morgan: How come you haven't hanging with me for the past two days? Nick: Two days? Bummer. Morgan: Answer me. Nick: Well... I...uh... School bell rings. Nick: Oh gotta go. Catchya later. Muah! Morgan: Hmmph... you will. Part 2 After school. Morgan sees Nick at the drinking fountain. Morgan: You're coming with me, Nick! Nick: What? Why? Morgan: You're gonna tell me what's so important the you and me. Nick: What are you talking about? Morgan: Why were you avoiding me? Nick: Uhh. Morgan: Well? Nick: Ok. The thing is I just wanted some me time. You know, some space for a while. Morgan: Why didn't you tell me? Nick: I was shy. I'm sorry. Morgan: Ok I'll give you space. Nick: No, I got as much space as I needed. Wanna hang? Morgan: If you stop being shy, yes. The two share a kiss. Plot C - Sam and Jack F. Part 1 In science class for mixed Grades, Sam is partnered up Jack, her crush. Jack: So what's our project gonna be on. Sam: Umm... Chemistry. Jack: Any particular reason? Sam: I want to learn some different stuff. Jack: No problem. Sam hesitates to ask him out. Sam: You wanna go out sometime? Jack: Aren't you a senior? Sam: Yea well I'm repeating my senior year. Jack looks very surprised. Jack: I'll think about it. Sam: Ok. Part 2 Sam: Hey Jack! Jack: Oh hi Sam. Sam: So do you have answer? Jack: Meet me in the garden in 10. Sam: Sure. 1 minute later Ellie: Well I see Jack has made a new friend. Sam: Yea how do you... Ellie: I'm his gardian. Sam: Wait aren't you Josh and Kaitlyn's gardian, too. Ellie: You know it. Sam: Oh cool. Ellie: I need to explain something about Jack. Sam: Ok What is it? Ellie: He was released from Juvie last month. He's trying to start off clean. So since he's your new love interest, keep him good. It helps. Sam: No problem Ms. Nash. Part 3 At the Garden Sam: Hey. Jack: Hey did Ms. Nash tell you? Sam: Yes she did. Jack: There's something else though. I hope it doesn't piss you off or anything. Sam: Ok what? Jack: At first I thought I'd be too young for you. Sam: Just because I'm a second time senior? Jack: Yeah but I relized I'm into girls a little older than me. Sam: Mmmm... shows good taste. Jack: Um Thanks. Sam: Now how about that date? Jack: Movies? Dot? Little Miss Steaks? Sam: Little Miss Steaks. Better! Jack: See you there. Plot D - Luke and Amanda Part 1 Amanda: Yo Luke! Luke: Oh yea Amanda. Amanda: Wanna go out sometime? Luke: Out? You mean... on a date? Amanda: Duh. Luke: Oh ok. Sure. Amanda: Something wrong? Luke: No. I just didn't think you ask me out. Amanda: What's that suppose to mean? Luke: Well, around school you're known as a queen bee. Amanda: I'm not that mean, Luke. Luke: You're not? Oohhkk. Well anyways how bout movies? Amanda: Sure. Part 2 Luke meets Amanda outside the movies. Amanda: Well that took forever. Luke: Oh Sorry I'm late. Amanda: I'm kidding, Luke. Luke: Um, I knew that. Amanda: Sure you did. Breking Dawn 2? Luke: It's scary. Amanda: It's the Twilight Saga. It's suppose to be scary. Luke: I knew that. Amanda: Shall We? Luke: After you. Part 3 The next day at school, Amanda catches Luke and Zig. Amanda: Boys! Luke: Hi Amanda. Zig: Shall I leave? Amanda: Might as well. This is a little private. Zig: Ok then. Zig leaves to go see Maya and Christan. Amanda: Luke, I'm starting to take a liking to you. Luke: Amanda, there's something you should know. Amanda: What now? Luke: I'm uh... Autisic. Amanda: Ohh so that's why you've been acting a little weird. Luke: When I was younger, I used to be called dumb. Amanda: They were a bunch of losers. They're jealous because you're smarter than them. Luke: Thanks. That makes me feel better. Amanda: No problem. So I'm guessing no relationship? Luke: We should be friends until I'm ready for that. Amanda: I can deal with that. The two smile at each other. The scene ends. Trivia This marks the first apperances of Sam, Nick and Marcel.